Blog użytkownika:Czkawka9090/Kim jestem? część 1
Jeszcze nie skończyłem, ale zapraszam do czytania. - Kim jestem? Czy moja matka jeszcze żyje? Dlaczego mnie tak traktują? Czy przyjaźń może umrzeć? Zdradzić im moją tajemnice? Dlaczego uciekł?- Zielonookiego młodzieńca dręczyły te pytania. Zamyślony patrzył na szarobłękitne niebo. Brak Jego najlepszego przyjaciela doskwierał mu tak, że nie zważał na zbliżającął się burze. Wiatr wyginał drzewo, na którym siedział chłopak tak mocno, że coraz częściej brunet wisiał nad przepaścią. Zamknął oczy... usłyszał krzyki przyzwyczajony do tego, iż codziennie jego śmiertelny wróg szukał, nie zwracał na nie uwagi. Zaraz chwila to nie Jego imię, to wołanie o pomoc. Drzewo znów wygięło się w stronę przepaści, chłopak to wykorzystał. Skoczył, po chwili butami uderzył o twardą kore drzewa, zjechał po nim. Podbiegł do cierni, z tamtąd dobiegał głos. Płacz zagłuszał ryki Koszmara podpalającego krzewy z drugiej strony. Chłopak bez namysłu wskoczył do trujących krzaków. Po środku cierni leżała złotowłosa postać. Chłopak odrazu ją rozpoznał. Wziął na ręce całą we łzach dziewczynę i powoli wyniósł z krzewów. Trucizna zaczynała działać w Jego organiźmie. Powoli tracił wzrok, jednakże drogę do wioski znał jak własną kieszeń. Biegł z ślepą od trucizny dziewczyną. -Kim jesteś?- zapytała w przestrachu -Osobą, która ratuje ci życie- odparł chłopak -Nie kojarze twego głosu, znam cie?- dopytywała się dziewczyna -Tak... ...cholera nie umieraj już jesteśmy!- podbiegł do wikinga kierując się słuchem- Pędem do Gothi, cierń zachodnia część wyspy!- upadł... ...hej obudź się, halo słyszysz mnie.... ...reaguje, ale jest jeszcze w śpiączce... /|?=+_|??]+_/_"/ Czkakwa, to ty zostałeś wybrany, nie poddawaj się, Jego gatunek jest zagrożony, mapa znajduje się w pokoju najmłodszej z Hofersonów, musisz się obudzić wstawaj to ty jesteś wybra... \|?=+_|??]+_\_"\ -Mamo!- chłopak wstał nagle i krzyknął. Był cały spocony. -Synku!- Rosły mężczyzna przytulił się do chłopaka- Już myślałem, że nie żyjesz...- mówił już spokojniejszym głosem Chłopak patrzył się na wszystkich, jednak nikogo nie mógł rozpoznać. W głowie pulsuwały mu słowa ,,To ty zostałeś wybrany". Niewiedza jest straszna, lecz wiedza straszniejszą może być Kim jestem? - wybrańcem Czy moja matka jeszcze żyje?- Nie Dlaczego mnie tak traktują?- Bo jestem wybrańcem Czy przyjaźń może umrzeć- Tak Zdradzić im moją tajemnicę?- Nie Dlaczego uciekł? - Bo się mnie boi?- nie wiem Noc mijała powoli, w całej wiosce słychać było krzyki bruneta. Nikt nie spał, niektórzy brali kołdry i poduszki, a potem szli na drugi koniec wyspy. Nawet Gothi nie mogła pomóc nastolatkowi. Rankiem, gdy Gruby i Wiadro wrócili z nocnych połowów zerwała się kolejna burza. Tym razem straszliwa, pioruny waliły we wszystko. Chłopak przyjął wszystkich swoich znajomych (a było ich całkiem sporo, no dobra pięć osób) w domu. Śledzik usiadł na krzesełku obok szafy z ubraniami, bliźniaki weszły na belkę trzymającą dom, Astrid z Sączysmarkiem zajeli łóżko nastolatka- ostatnie miejsce siedzące. Nagłe do pokoju wszedł Pleśniak. Swoim krzywym wzrokiem obejrzał wszystkich. Podszedł do Czkawki i wręczył mu list. ,, Czy to ty jesteś wodzem Berk? Jeśli tak to ewakuuj ludzi. Zbliża się burza, ale nie taka zwykła burza Pioruny są jego bronią i pokarmem. W burzy niewidoczy, woda Jego słabą stroną jest woda. Mowa tu o Wandersmoku..." Przeczytawszy to na głos, chłopak spadł na kolana: -Szczerbatek...-Powiedział powoli -Kim jest ten Szczerbo-coś tam, a zapomniałem kolejne urojenie przyszłego wodza, przepraszam przyszłego największego matoła Berk. Dobrze się wyraziłem moja mała? - Sączysmark spojrzał najpierw na Czkawkę, a potem na swoją dziewczynę- Astrid Chłopak poczuł coś jakby ktoś chciał z niego wyjść. Wzrok zaczął mu się zmieniać: najpierw termowizja, potem noktowizja, aż w końcu całkiem inny obraz. Widział samego siebie, lecz prześwitywał, kilka postaci... Pleśniak, trzech żołnierzy i... ....ktoś obcy nie wiadomo kto... -Idziemy z tąd- Powiedział Mieczyk, który nie zrozumiał tego, że są w śmiertelnym niebezpiezeństwie. Po chwili piorun uderzył w dom zielonookiego nastolatka, wszyscy wylecieli w powietrze, wszyscy oprócz chłopaka. Ten stał i patrzył na ogromnego smoka. Przez dłuższą chwilę gad patrzył na bruneta i... ...ku zaskoczeniu pokłonił się przed nim. -No już uciekaj! Leć na Wyspę Smoków! Szybko! Jutro cię odnajdę, leć już!- Krzyknął młodzieniec, a smok odleciał (przynajmniej chciał, ale Sączysmark zarzucił na niego linę i powalił na ziemię) Uwaga! Trochę drastyczna scena! ''' Smok wstał, strzelił w stronę leżących postaci. Wiekszość z nich odturlała się od wiązki piorunów. Jedyną osobą, która została była Astrid. Ruszyć się nie moła przez leżące na niej deski. Młodzieniec wziął metalową tarczę i deskę oraz kawałek sznura. Położył deskę na wewnętrznej stronie tarczy, a line omotał na tarczy i słupie. skoczył, w locie podstawił tarczę pod nogi. Kiedy pioruny uderzyły w tarczę powstało zwarcie, a po nim niewielki wybuch. Dzięki temu chłopaka odrzuciło aż do przygniecionej dziewczyny. Sączysmark wyjął miecz, skoczył i wbił ostrze w kark smoka. W tym czasie Czkawka używając deski chronił się i dziewczynę jak tarczą. Po kilku sekundach pioruny zniknęły. Smok padł na ziemię, a Sączysmark jednym cięciem odciął mu łeb. Granatowa krew tryskała na wszystkie strony. Nerwy jeszcze działały w ciele smoka, więc ten jeszcze się podniósł, machnął skrzydłami wzbijając się przy tym do góry, lecz po chwili upadł i nigdy juz nie wstał. Granatowa krew lała się potokami. Sączysmark wszedł na truchło i powiedział: -Oto ja uratowałem wioskę! Ha!- z uśmiechem i wbił jeszcze raz miecz w smoka '''Koniec scen drastycznych (jak na razie) Kilka minut później cała wioska zebrała się w twierdzy. - Ci, których domy zostały zniszczone wystąp!- krzyknął wódz Berk, wystąpiło kilkanaście osób w tym młodzieniec.- Śledzik śpisz u Jorgensonów, Gruby i Wiadro u Svena.... Kilka minut gadania ....Czkawka śpisz u Hofersonów, możecie się rozejść! Nadszedł wieczór, młodzieniec już był w domu Hofersonów. Wszyscy jedli kolację. Astrid szturchnęła Czkawkaę w rękę. Spojrzał się na nią, a ona machnęła głową by za nia szedł. Poszli do jej pokoju. -Dzięki za ratunek- Powiedziała Hofersonka -Nareszcie spłaciłem dług- chłopak się zaśmiał -Dalej to pamiętasz!?!? Kiedyś to były czasy...- Dziewczyna zaczęła wspominać -Taaa, pamiętasz jak Śledzik wpadł do Oceanu, a kiedy wypłynął miał w nosie śledzia- powiedział chłopak udając zamyślonego- Ty też kiedyś wpadłaś do oceanu przez Mieczyka, miałaś taką fryzurę, że Sączysmark zwrócł obiad -Nieprawda!- powiedziała Astrid i uderzyła Czkawkę w prawe płuco, ten od uderzenia odbrucił się wpadając na Astrid. Astrid leżała na Czkawce, ich twarze były jakieś 15 cm od siebie. Leżeli tak chwilę, wtem do pokoju weszła mama Astrid -Ooo. Nie przeszkadzam wam?- zapytała mając minę jakby zauważyła łódź Kupczego -Yyyyyyy, nie, nie przypadkowo się przewróciliśmy- odpowiedziała Astrid wstając przy tym -W takimrazie przyniosłam ciasto- mama Astrid wręczyła chłopakowi talerz z kawkałkami ciasta i wyszła zamykając drzwi -Pamiętasz jak Śledzik podkradał ciasta i potem je wszystkie zjadł w ciągu 5 minut- chłopak zaśmiał się -Czkawka, chcesz być Chrzestnym Ojcem?- zapytała dziewczyna -Co!?????? Jesteś w ciąży!?!?!?- Krzyknął chłopak - Znowu się dałeś wrobić!- zaczęła się śmiać dziewczyna - Dorwę cię!- krzyknął chłopak i zaczął gonić dziewczynę po pokoju Ganiali się kilka minut. Czkawka usiadł ze zmęczenia na krześle, a Astrid na krawędzi swego łóżka. Dziewczyna spojrzała na łuk oparty o dębową ścianę. Chwilę myślała, a to myślenie przerwał Czkawka: -Dlaczego mnie ciągle tak wrabiasz?- zaśmiał się cicho -Sprawdzam, czy dalej Ci na mnie zależy- odpowiedziała Astrid i rzuciła w Czkawkę poduszką, która uderzyła go w głowę. Chłopak wziął poduszkę i spojrzał na zegarek zbudowany z małej świerkowej tarczy i dwóch kawałków metali. Była 22.59. Księżyc świecił tak jasno, że pochodnie nie były potrzebne Wikingom. Noc zapowiadała się wspaniała, zapowiadała, bo jakieś trzy minuty po dwudziestej trzeciej Zachodni Brzeg stanął w ogniu. Smoki zaatakowały wioskę od strony wschodniej, ale to Straż Zachodnia je dojrzała. Śmiertniki Zębacze rzuciły się na owce pasące się na Północnych polach. Żółty Śmiertnik zioną magnezem w Niemego Svena. Całe szczęście ten uskoczył w bok, a magnez trafił w płot. Kilka Gronkli atakowało wieże strażniczą od Wschodu, Zębirogi Zachodnią część zagazowały tak, że kiedy jeden podpalił gaz, wybuch zmiutł pięć statków i dwa domy na raz. Koszmar Ponocnik wylądował przed domem Astrid. Ta wzięła Topór i wybiegła, lecz zanim wyszła z domu smok odleciał. Chwile potem trzęsła się ziemia. Astrid uznała to za walący się dom. Myliła się jednak, tuż obok niej z ziemi wyskoczył ponad dwudziesto metrowy smok. Białe ślepia przyprawiały o dreszcze, trzydziestocentymetrowe kolce i siedem rzędów zębów bez problemu pruły ziemię. Dodatkowo szepty i dziwny ryk, sprawiały, że nawet Astrid miała gęsią skórkę. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania